1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of truck bed toolboxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved truck bed toolbox and toolbox lid combination that is structurally improved to better withstand the bending and twisting forces experienced by such toolboxes as disposed and utilized in the beds of pick-up trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A truck bed toolbox is a well known pick-up truck accessory which is essentially a storage cabinet designed for outdoor exposure and having a distinctive outer contour and dimensions suitable for being fixedly mounted in the open bed of a pick-up truck, generally just to the rear of the passenger compartment. Such a toolbox typically comprises a generally rectangular, open topped lower receptacle or tub, to which is pivotally attached one or more lid members. A single lid is typically attached by hinges affixed along the longitudinal rear edge of the lid and the back wall of the tub if a single lid, or a pair of lids are affixed by hinges affixed transversely adjacent the lateral middle of the tub. Closure means, latches, locks or the like are provided to secure the lid or lids in the closed positioned. The box may be provided with lift cylinders and detent means to maintain the lid in the open position, or other features. Such devices are well known, and typified in being constructed of metallic sheet members suitable for accommodating large, heavy metallic tools.
The truck bed box/lid combination are typically constructed of relatively rigid, aluminum sheet material having requisite strength and corrosion resistance characteristics. The individual aluminum panels of a truck bed toolbox typically have a thicknesses of from 0.080 to 0.063 mil, and are welded or mechanically fastened to define the sheet metal box structure characteristic of truck bed tool boxes. Since they must span the width of a truck bed compartment, these specialized toolboxes are relatively large typically ranging from 54 to 75 inches in width, from 19 to 28 inches in depth and from 13 to 14 inches in height. The disproportionate width (i.e. 54 to 75 inches) is a distinct characteristic of truck bed toolboxes for helping to maintain the toolbox anchored in relative abutment with the interior sidewalls of the truck bed such that the toolbox remains within a designated cross section area of the truck bed while experiencing shifting forces resulting from the truck's motion while being driven. The disproportionate width dimension is also useful for truck bed applications by rendering the lid accessible to a user standing on the side of the host truck's bed and reaching over the bed sidewall to open the toolbox.
Because the lid is the main movable component of the toolbox, it is subjected to repetitive forces from many directions and is therefore the component most susceptible to damage or failure. Due to the relatively large width dimension necessitated by the reasons set forth above and its flat, metallic sheet construction, a truck bed tool box lid is particularly susceptible to twisting and bending forces resulting from users opening the toolbox by pushing up on or near an outer end of the lid accessible while standing outside the truck bed. If the lid becomes twisted or otherwise misaligned, proper closure to seal the box from the elements becomes difficult or impossible, and the toolbox must then be repaired or replaced. It is therefore necessary to impart significant rigidity to prevent the lid from bending, crimping, torqueing, twisting, failing or becoming misaligned relative to the tub. It is standard practice to fasten structural bracing members on the underside of the lid to increase planar rigidity, the bracing members extending either longitudinally or laterally, but the efficacy of these brace members is limited by the desire to minimize cost and weight factors, such that manufacturers attempt to use the smallest or the fewest brace members which will still provide a minimally acceptable increase in rigidity and structural integrity.
Another method for increasing the rigidity and structural integrity of the lid is to provide an interior liner sheet to form a cavity into which pre-cured, cut-to-size, rigid foam sheets are inserted. However, in order to achieve the desired load transfer across the component materials necessary to resist shearing and buckling forces requires that adhesive agents be applied to the contact surfaces which greatly increases the time and cost of production of each truck bed toolbox lid. Furthermore, employing pre-formed foam sheets results in cutting the foam sheets to size resulting in significant waste of materials and in environmental hazards in disposing of the same.
It can therefore be appreciated that a need exists for an improved truck bed toolbox lid and method of producing the same, wherein the truck bed toolbox lid is lighter and less susceptible to misalignment.